


Unfair Advantage

by justanotherjen



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Attraction, Canon-typical language, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Humor, Project Freelancer, Sexual Frustration, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: Watching Carolina spar on any day could leave a man breathless, speechless, and probably a little brain dead from the blood rushing out of his head to other parts of his body. But watching Carolina spar against Wyoming sans armor. That’s something else entirely.





	Unfair Advantage

York stood to the side of the training room with North and Wash watching Carolina finish her match with Wyoming. And by finish, I mean wipe the floor with him. She hit him with a one-two punch then flipped back, taking out his chin with her foot as she went. Wyoming staggered but didn’t go down.

“She’s got really good-” said Wash, voice trailing off as Carolina performed a perfect roundhouse kick, sending Wyoming spinning.

“Form?” North supplied for him. Wash nodded.

“Yeah,” York agreed. “She’s got really good-” His mind wandered as Carolina did some fancy spin move, catching Wyoming around the neck with her legs and flipping him over, landing on top of him.

“Form,” North repeated.

“Right, form.”

Wyoming looked as dazed as York felt. Carolina tended to have that effect on people. He managed to stumble to his feet while Carolina bounced from foot to foot, waiting. She seemed to be enjoying herself. York was having a pretty good time himself. So were the guys. Probably everyone was having a great time except Wyoming who got thrown to the mat with a resounding thud that hurt York’s back from across the room.

“Match point to Agent Carolina,” the computer said. “End match. Should I set up another round?”

Carolina shook out her shoulders and eyed them. God, she looked fucking hot in her workout clothes—tight shorts and sports bra that left nothing to the imagination. Not that it stopped York from imagining her without them, but still.

“Whatya say, boys? Anyone want a go?”

Her eyes momentarily locked with York’s and coherent thought fled his brain. Jesus Christ, she’s going to kill me, he thought as she tightened her ponytail.

“Wash?” Her eyes scooted over to his friend.

Wash squeaked. “Oh, um. Well, I-”

North patted his shoulder. “Don’t have an aneurysm, kid.”

“I think you need blood in your brain for that,” York muttered, surprised he could even find his voice.

Wash flushed scarlet and started sputtering, holding his gym bag in front of him. Carolina chuckled then turned her attention to North?

He held up his hands. “I’d rather keep my dignity in front of the guys.”

She laughed harder. York didn’t get to hear it enough and that was a shame.

“How about you, York?” She cocked her head to the side, watching him intently.

He opened his mouth to say something—probably as equally articulate as Wash—when the PA popped. “Agent Carolina to the briefing room. Agent Carolina to the briefing room.”

Wash nearly fainted when Carolina bent down for her towel. York didn’t blame him—his knees were going a little weak himself. He cursed North for staying so goddamn calm all the time. It made the rest of them look like drooling, brain dead morons. Some more than others.

Carolina stood, stretching her arms over her head with a devious smile. Wash dropped his bag then scrambled to pick it up. York was pretty sure she was doing it all on purpose just to see how Wash would react. It was funny and sexy, and god, it made him love her even more because picking on Wash was a fucking national pastime around here.

Wash managed to pick up his bag but dropped his towel, and when he tried to grab that, his water bottle fell out, rolling across the floor. Carolina stopped it with her foot, slid it over her toes then tossed it in the air, giving it a little spin kick right back into Wash’s face. He dropped everything to catch it before it broke his nose.

“Holy Fuck,” he muttered making North chuckle.

Carolina smirked—definitely doing it on purpose. She walked over and hung her towel on York’s shoulder then gave his cheek a pat. “Saved by the bell, huh?”

York sucked in a sharp breath. She was evil. Women were evil. Carolina was the evilest of them all. 

“Guess I’ll be seeing you boys later.” Her hips swung as she walked in those tight shorts. All three men cocked their heads to the side as they watched her walk away.

“Fucking hot,” York mumbled, getting a nod from the other two.

Carolina paused at the door to smile at them before leaving. Wash let out a low whistle then swallowed hard just as Carolina poked her head back in. “Oh, and stop looking at my ass, Wash.”

Wash covered his burning face with a groan. North couldn’t contain his amusement any longer. “You are so screwed, kid.”

York bit back a smile at his idiot friends, but his mind was already replaying every second of the last few minutes—saving it for later. He was pretty sure he was even more screwed than Wash. Not that he was complaining.


End file.
